Collection of Notes and Letters
by LeaderPuppet
Summary: Those simple pieces of paper that can signify a lot written and exchanged between various Touhou characters.  A scrappy piece of work for a rain day.


**Because of my Biology exam fail, I am going to post a few drabbles, starting with this. Additionally, I have decided to scrap 'How to Take Over Gensokyo for dummies' and I will probably renew it soon.**

**About this piece, I like PC-98 too much but hell, you can have so much fun writing stories with them. This particular chapter is a very rough idea of notes from Ruukoto to her ex-mistress Reimu. People believe that Ruukoto would just smile just like she did when Hakurei wished to get some cleaning apparatus. Honestly, I would like to read more stories with dark Ruukoto deciding to collaborate with Okuu. Because nuclear reactions are awesome.**

**There are many time skips here as Ruukoto starts to not bother with time. Interestingly enough, I do like the way this scrappy piece turned out. Next up... Chen, Yukari and Ran placing sticky notes for each other on a fridge or something?**

**GIVE ME IDEAS.**

**P.S. Angsty Ruukoto is angsty.**

* * *

><p>Mistress,<p>

This place is scary. Are the doors locked?

I can't seem to get out of this hostile room but there is a small crack so I decided to get a piece of paper and slip it in just so you know I'm fine.

I am hoping for you to read this as I am getting frightened off the rats that are in here.

xxx

Ruu

* * *

><p>Mistress,<p>

It's been a week and I am still here probably 10 feet underground...

Are you trying to make clean up this place?

If yes, then I won't disapppoint my lovely Miss Hakurei!

xxx

Ruu

* * *

><p>My lovely mistress,<p>

This basement is surely looking better after I used my handy duster and this wonderful tool that I found here. I think it's called a vaku cleaner but if you ask me, it sure helps!

I could wash the floors here but I need water that is upstairs...

I am sure you will be very pleased when you see how much effort I have put into making sure that I clean this space properly unlike my usual work in the shrine.

I promise I'll do better!

xxx

Ruu

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Mistress!<p>

Wishing you a lot of presents and a kiss under the mistletoe!~ 3

xxx

Ruu

P.S. I have painted this basement red as I found paint that wasn't yet dry.

P.P.S. Have you found the keys to open this basement?

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p>

This year is going to be great, right mistress?

I heard Marisa visited you yesterday which got me wondering if maybe she could open the door with her magic? I know she's a novice but it's worth a try!

xxx

Ruu

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day Mistress Reimu!<p>

Hope you have found a person to spend the lovers' day with!

xoxo

Ruu

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress,<p>

I hear Christmas is coming soon which is surprising as I feel as if it were summer with the sun shining and the flowers blooming...

Perhaps it's the lack of stars making it harder to read time, though I seem to have too much spare time. I started to teach myself origami with all the scrap paper laying around. This is why with this note I am including my favourite star that I have folded. It resembles hope which we should never lose.

Although, I don't know if you are even receiving these notes...

Love,

Ruu

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress,<p>

I am writing to you because I know you're probably worried about me. Frankly, there aren't many people who make these precious keys in Gensokyo.

At least that's what the scrolls kept here say.

Love,

Ruu

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress,<p>

I cannot believe my own eyes! Today, two ghosts appeared in front of me! Wonderful!

One introduced herself as Kana Anaberal, the awesome bird catcher and the other one said that her name is Mima, the awesome evil spirit that rules Gensokyo. They seem friendly though I could clearly deduce that they are definitely over self-confident.

I asked them to help yet found out that they were cursed by some spellcard amulets to stay in this basement as well.

I wonder what spellcards are...

Love,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>Dear Reimu,<p>

Were you the one who attacked the Demon sisters for no reason at all? Or is Kana just trying to manipulate me into believing her? On the contrary to her predictions, I know that you will rescue us from here!

Love,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress Reimu,<p>

Mima told me that you decided to start a new 'era'!

Is she correct?

Love,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>Dear Reimu,<p>

From what I have found out from Kana and Mima, the spellcards are used to stop making too much harm to others. Is that true?

Why would my mistress decide to set new rules? Are youkai growing weaker?

Love,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>Dear Reimu,<p>

I know that you and Marisa were the ones to seal Shinki away for Gensokyo's protection. Anaberal tells me that this is why we must be kept her; the secret must be kept safe. Of course, Kana might be making up yet another pointless lie.

Anyway, I think sealing her will lead to more serious consequences but am not angry for you choosing to do so.

Although Mima seems to be furious. Maybe it's the lack of light in this basement...

Love,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>Dear Reimu Hakurei,<p>

I would like to recommend taking some action into getting me and my spirit friends out of here. These years pass on by and still no reply from you.

We are in your basement!

Yours Sincerely,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>REIMU HAKUREI,<p>

STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN SPOILT GIRL AND GET US OUT OF THIS BORING HELL. INSTEAD OF MAKING OUT WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIENDS, YOU SHOULD THINK OF OTHERS PERHAPS. HELL, I MIGHT JUST STOP WRITING THESE POINTLESS NOTES AND CUTE LETTERS AS YOU DO NOT GIVE A DAMN IF WE ROT IN THIS PLACE.

RUUKOTO

* * *

><p>HEY YOU FLIPPIN' REIMU,<p>

I HEARD YOU HAVE A HAREM NOW. I GUESS YOUR JOB IS TO SPANK EVERY PERSON YOU SEE AND NOT EXTERMINATE YOUKAI?

BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR THE GREAT PROGRESS YOU HAVE MADE ON RESCUING US.

RUUKOTO

* * *

><p>I WROTE A SONG ABOUT YOU.<p>

IT'S CALLED 'THE WORST MISTRESS ON EARTH'.

* * *

><p>Dear Reimu,<p>

I am extremely sorry for my behaviour towards you, all those notes were pure mean.

They did not cause anything except making you feel humiliated.

I apologize,

Ruukoto

* * *

><p>WAIT WHAT?<p>

YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LOCKED US IN THE BASEMENT TO GET RID OF US?

I HATE YOU. I HATE YOUR DAMN AURA, YOUR DAMN SMILE AND YOUR FREAKING SPELLCARDS.

YOU WILL PAY FOR KEEPING ME HERE FOR MANY LONG YEARS!

WHAT'S THE WORST INSULT ON EARTH?

TELL A PERSON THEY LOOK LIKE REIMU HAKUREI!

I HATE YOU.

* * *

><p>Dear Shrine Maiden of Paradise,<p>

Right now, you're hunting more youkai in hope to exterminate a few with your over-confident witch, antisocial half-ghost plus the other shrine maiden.

Anyway it's me, your infamous little nuclear maid, Ruukoto. I have decided to leave the underground of your plastic mind and escape from the basement where you have kept me in for many years since Yumemi Okazaki and Chiyuri Kitashirakawa granted your wish. Since I was no use to keep up your sloth, I was thrown to suffer and get consumed by the darkness of the basement. However things do not always go as planned, my dear Miss Hakurei.

I tried to give a reasonable explanation of your actions staying in there. This changed when I was visit by a Hell Raven one particular day- the Hisou Tensoku incident or at least that's what Kana and Mima told me. Back to the visit, the creature was fascinated by me, she said that she wanted to get revenge for what you did to some satori... Yet, Utsuho Reuji grinned and gave me an offer...

Miss Hakurei, you have misjudged my qualities as I was an android created to generate nuclear fission. Did you even notice the sign that was on my back? I doubt so. This sign warns you that you should not irritate it because nuclear fission is a nuclear reaction that splits the atoms into smaller particles. I also recall learning about fission bombs while I traveled with Okazaki...

Are you still confused?

In a day or so, it will all seem much clearer when the radioactivity spreads and the Gensokyo you knew will be destroyed by the wondrous flames and nuclear bombings.

Thanks for the memories,

Ruukoto


End file.
